Different Paths
by Mayuna
Summary: One was given the life of privledge the other pain AU Rewritten and more parts added. Abuse and rape if offended the look away


_As her hand loosened around both of her son's the boys knew their lives were going to change. It had been assumed that they would stay with Pinako Rockbell and be raised alongside her granddaughter Winry whom she also had custody over. The people of Resembool were used to helping each other out in binds and this was most definitely one of the worst that had fallen upon the tight knit farming community. It wasn't speculated however that the state would find out about the Elric's situation, if anything caution had been taken so the state would not be informed. However the two boys had their own agenda and sent out several letters to the military in search of their father. Upon arrival of the letters to both central and eastern headquarters the Amestris Orphan and Adoption Department became involved. Soon several case workers along with a few military personnel stepped off of the train in Resembool and made their way towards where they had been told by the ticket agent would take them to the Rockbell household. The funeral had been the day before for Trisha so naturally the boys were still sulking as they sat side by side their faces buried in a book. The day was warm but neither could shake the chill that seemed to resonate deep inside them and nestle in their bones freezing them from the inside out. Winry would occasionally check up on her friends but knew it was best to simply leave them alone being orphaned herself the last thing, as well as the worst, was the constant offer of condolences and sympathy from others. She knew them well enough to know they would work it out on their own. The knock on the door was loud and brisk as it resounded through out the house making it known that this was not a cordial visit. Pinako looked up from her work and walked towards the kitchen. No sooner had she opened the door did she regret it; men in uniform forced their way into the house as two women stalked in their faces pinched into a frown as if they were on urgent business. Pinako's head spun as she was told that the state would take care of the boys, since there was no formal will made up stating guardianship over the children, they would be taken into the states custody and put up for adoption. Screams and shouts soon followed. Pinako made a move towards the room that the boys were in when she was stopped. If she resisted or made any move to prevent them from attending to the business at hand her granddaughter would be taken from her as well. Shouts were exchanged as tongues were bitten against best interests. The two women dragged the boys out. Al was slung over a shoulder his face bright red as tears streamed down his face and thick sobs erupted from his throat. Ed shouted obscenities at all around him his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Both were grabbed roughly by a particularly tall man and carried out the door with out another word spoken by the people who had barged in. Winry appeared in the doorway in a state of severe distress as tears poured down her face. Pinako held out her arms to her granddaughter which the little girl gratefully ran too. Ed held his younger brother to him tightly from the time they stepped onto the train until they got off in central. Two cars waited outside of the train station, one for Ed to take him to his new family and one for Al to take him to his. The two wailed as they were torn apart from each other, small hands reaching out for the other as they were forced into separate cars. The two exchanged one last glance at the other through tinted glass before the cars began to move forward turning in different directions._

X

X

X

X

If looks could kill everyone in the car with Edward would have already died a horrible death and the windows would have melted. His face was turned down in a scowl that caused deep lines to form around the young boy's mouth as tears continued to fall down his face. His jaw was set and clenched as he grinded his teeth angrily, they took his brother from him. The only family he had left and in an instant Al had been ripped away from him. Ed knew they had to get out of this but how? "Where did they take my brother?" Ed asked abruptly his voice hoarse and cracked from screaming. The woman that had slung Al over her shoulder at the Rockbell's the day prior glanced up at him as she scribbled something down quickly on her clipboard. "I suggest you forget about him, you won't be seeing him again for possibly a long time if not ever again." She said her voice stern showing little to no compassion. Ed clenched his fists tightly until his fingernails dug into the palms and his knuckles ached.  
"Screw you you bitch! You don't know us! I'll never forget my little brother so you can go to hell!" He screamed spitting at her. She uttered a sound of disgust and tossed her clipboard down on the seat next to her taking her head whipping in his direction.  
"Listen to me you little savage, I don't know how you've been raised up until now but from this point on Edward you are going to be living with a very wealthy couple. You have no idea the pains it took my department to place the two of you now try and be a little grateful." She hissed out through clenched teeth. Ed crossed his arms tightly in front of him. His tawny eyes held an immense fire behind them as he glared daggers at her. "Then why didn't you just leave us be?" He asked slowly. "That's really none of your concern just forget about that backwater town already and whatever else you may remember from there. From this point over everything is going to change." She said grabbing her clipboard again her eyes scanning it quickly. Ed turned his head letting out a sigh and slowly shaking his head as he bit into his lower lip. How much was everything? The car approached a large ornate gate. The driver leaned out the window pressing a button causing the speaker it was attached to too crackle as a buzzing sound was emitted and the doors swung open. Both sides of the road they went down were lined with large weeping willow trees, which Ed felt fitting for the situation. The driver veered the vehicle to the right as they went around a large fountain decorated with ivory cherubs that were eternally basking in the cerulean waters. Ed couldn't contain the fluttery feeling as his door was opened and he glanced up at the enormous estate that was spread before him. His breath hitched as his eyes scanned the area quickly his mind estimating approximately fifty rooms probably more. Marble stairs led up to the large mahogany double doors that he assumed led into the house if it could even be called a house, he wasn't sure yet. The woman stepped onto the first step and turned around to face the boy. "Well..?" She asked impatiently waving her hand for him to follow her. Ed took a step forward awe still written across his face as his hand fell upon the smooth marble banister and he walked slowly up the steps. The doors opened as he finished climbing and stepped into what he had read about being called a lobby, maybe this was a hotel. He stared at the large staircase that came to a rotunda and branched off in two different directions. A stained glass window sat at the top of the rotunda creating the staircase to be enveloped in rainbows. A couple stood at the bottom of the stairs. The man tall and muscular, his features screamed masculinity as his blonde hair shined under the bright light that cascaded down through the stained glass window. The woman was the epitamy of femininity, bright red hair cascaded down her back as she smiled warmly at the young boy. She walked to him quickly kneeling down in front of him taking him into his arms. Ed stiffened every muscle in his body tensing as she released him holding him out to her at arms length. Her hands ran across his face and through his hair her eyes laughing as she did so. "Isn't he perfect Derik?" She asked turning to the man. He nodded also smiling. "Yes dear that he is." He answered his voice deep and rich carrying through out the large space. The woman stood up and looked Edward up and down as if inspecting him. She nodded as if judgement had been passed. "What did you say his name was?" She asked looking past Edward. Ed glanced behind him to see the attestable woman from the car standing by the doors. "Edward his name is Edward." She replied. The younger woman nodded her head again as if she had come to a decision. "Yes Edward is a good name, you can keep it." She said after a minute had passed. "What do you think dear?" She asked turning around to face her husband. "Edward is a good name." He replied with a nod. Ed stared incrediously at this woman. What did she mean he could keep it? If his name hadn't been 'good enough' for her would she have changed it? He clenched his fists as well as his teeth ready to voice his opinion when he felt a tight hand clamp around his shoulder. He looked up to see the case worker glaring down at him, challenging him to do anything. He settled down a low growl emitting from his throat. He had a bad feeling about all of this.

X

X

X

X

Al lightly hit his forehead against the cool glass of the window his tears had long since dried up but only because he had no more to cry. A sob would rip from his throat on occasion as despair gripped him making his body feel icy cold. He felt a warm hand on his arm causing him to jump. His head whipped in the direction it had come from his gaze meeting that of the case worked that had taken him from his brother. She smiled warmly at him in an attempt at reassurance.  
"Alphonse you're going to be alright." She said softly. Al bit his lower lip feeling fresh tears spring into his eyes and cascade over. "Why was I separated from my brother?" He asked his voice soft and broken. She held her breath for a moment her smile faltering for a second. Her eyes darted away from him to stare straight ahead. "When children lose their parents Alphonse it's the states responsibility to find them new parents." She replied. Al stared at her awe struck. She made it sound so easy as if finding new parents were as common place as walking into a store and purchasing something. "A lot of the time however many parents are only looking for one child not two. That's why you were separated from your brother." Her eyes turned back towards him. "I tried Alphonse believe when I say that I looked and called everyone I could think of to take the both of you in but there wasn't anyone." Al looked away feeling anger over take him. "Who were you to decide what was best for us?" He asked vehemently. She flinched at the tone of his voice slightly taken aback. "I'm sorry Alphonse but it's already been decided and it is for the best, for both of you." Was the response he received. Al turned his eyes back on her quickly.  
"Auntie Pinako would have taken good care of me and brother!" He shouted. She shook her head.  
"Pinako Rockbell is an old woman already Al, barely capable of taking care of her own granddaughter let alone two boys." She said. "Auntie may be a senior but she is not feeble! She's fully capable of taking care of all of us. You don't know any of us, who are you people to judge?" He demanded. She sat back and sighed closing her eyes. The car came to a stop slowly. Al looked back out the window to see the house they had arrived at. It appeared smaller than the house he had grown up in. A ranch style that a few residents in Resembool lived in. The wooden siding on the house was a dingy gray mirroring his mood. His door was opened and he stepped out slowly his stomach crawling in the process as his eyes scanned the area. The lawn was sun scorched in spots. Closer to the house there was evidence there had once been a garden but leaves had long since taken over. "Come on Alphonse." The case worker sang out to him as she knocked on the front door. Al took a deep breath and walked over to join her. The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman standing behind it. "Hello Mrs. Cummin, I'm Erika Canton from the Amestris Orphan and Adoption Department." The case worker said. The other woman nodded in response her gaze falling down on Al. "Yes we talked the other day, so this is the boy huh?" She asked. Ms. Canton nodded.  
"Yes this is Alphonse. I know this is short notice but we really do appreciate you taking him in temporarily." She said. "Granted that yes it was but as long as it's not permanent." Was the reply they received. "I can assure you that it's not." Ms. Canton replied. She placed a hand on Al's shoulder and met his gaze. "I'll be back for you as soon as we find a permanent home." She took a step away from his and got back in the car. Al watched as it left the driveway and sped away down the street. "You gonna stand there all day boy or you coming in." Al turned his head to look up at the woman. She took a cigarette out from her pocket and lit it inhaling deeply before exhaling a cloud of smoke. "Either way I'm shutting the door." Al nodded in understanding and walked past her into the house. His nose wrinkled as he breathed in the odor that seemed to permeate his surroundings. He coughed as the woman walked past him leaving a cloud of smoke to linger around him. "Get over here." She said sternly. Al obeyed following close behind her. She led him into the kitchen were he was greeted with the smell of rotting food and the sight of piles of dishes. The woman sat at the kitchen table and stared at him up and down. "Normally Ambra does the dishes but she's over in her room grounded so get to it." She said. Al stared at her his brows knitting. "Excuse me?" He asked confused. The woman stood up quickly and struck him across the face. Al fell to the floor as the blow connected across the bridge of his nose. He shook his head from side to side as his world began to spin. "Do the damn dishes boy!" She shouted. "Now!" Al stood quickly nodding as he walked over to the sink. "Yes ma'am." He muttered beginning to sort out the dishes. His nose ached as he sniffled hearing the woman sit back down. "What's your name again boy?" She asked roughly. Al turned on the water and grabbed for the liquid soap and greasy dish rag.  
"Alphonse Elric." He replied. He heard her snort in what sounded like disgust.  
"Well isn't that a fancy name then? Are you sure you're not too good to stay with us common folk Alphonse!" She said nastily hissing his name out as if it were a cursed word. Al only shook his head as he washed the dishes that had been sitting in the sink for who knew how long. She stood up to stand behind him. "I might as well call you 'it'." She said. Al felt his innards clench as his blood boiled. "I'm not an 'it'." He replied. The blow struck him in the back of the head sending his mouth to crash against the sinks edge before he fell to the ground. Stars clouded his vision as he tasted blood. Above him he dimly heard angry shouting but couldn't make it out. He closed his eyes tightly feeling unconsciousness sweep over him. His mind screamed and cried for his brother even as it shut down.

X

X

X

X

Edward sat at the large table feeling small and overwhelmed. He glanced at the head of the table where Derik sat cutting a piece of meat that lay on his plate. His eyes fell to rest on the woman, whom had introduced herself soon after the case worker had left as Catherine, taking into account the dreamy stare she couldn't seem to peel herself away from as she watched Ed. He was tempted to ask if she had a staring problem but bit his tongue, hard to keep the words at bay. The table was a smooth oak from what he could tell seemingly to be extremely expensive. A true testament to craftsmen ship just as everything else in the house seemed to be. He had spent most of the afternoon wandering the halls with Catherine close behind him staying fairly silent as he examined everything. He eventually had found the back yard, Ed used that term loosely for the sprawling grounds of the estate. It was expansive leading down to a lake from what Catherine had said. As Ed stared out over the yard he had felt a pain in his heart knowing Al would have loved it. Guilt burned angrily in his brain as he realized that he had put his brother on the back burner of his mind while he had been swept away by the decadence that surrounded him.

"When can I see my brother?" Edward asked suddenly breaking the silence. Derik stopped eating his eyes growing wide before he cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Your…brother Edward?" He asked cautiously. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, my brother…" He replied sending Catherine a queer look as she placed a hand to her mouth stunned.

"We had no idea that you had a sibling Edward. Derik did you?" She asked. Derik shook his head.

"No one informed me. This is news to me." He stated. Ed felt his stomach drop uncomfortably. The fact that these people didn't even know his brother existed caused his eyes to well up. He quickly brought a hand to cover his eyes as a sob erupted from his throat. Moments later he felt warm soft arms encircle him in an embrace.

"Derik what are we going to do?" Catherine whispered as Ed rested his head against her shoulder burying his face in the crook of her neck. Derik placed a hand to his face taking a deep breath before exhaling.

"I'll tell you what Edward. Tomorrow I'm going to get as much information as I can about your brother to try and see if we can have him come live here with us. For the time being why don't you tell me a little about him to make my search easier." He offered. Ed brought his head back up wiping his eyes. He clenched his hands into fists laying them against this thighs a frown adorning his face.

"His name is Alphonse Elric. He's eight years old and means the world to me. He's the only family I have left since our mom died." Ed said his voice cracking as he did so. Catherine wrapped her arms around him again smoothing out his hair.

"You poor baby you're simply exhausted. Why don't you leave the investigating to Derik and go get into bed. Tomorrow you and I are going to go shopping for some new clothes seeing how you didn't bring any." She suggested. Ed normally would have argued but his eye lids closed heavily of their own accord. He stood up heading towards the door.

"You remember where it is right Edward?" She asked. Ed nodded staring at the stairs wondering how in his current state he was going to summon the strength to climb them.

X

X

X

X

Al's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. His head pounded and his throat was dry. He brought a hand to his forehead feeling the cool dampness of a cloth resting there. He removed it quickly to stare at it in the dim light. He sat up quickly causing his stomach to protest dangerously at the sudden action. He glanced around the room's concrete walls the dank muskiness reaching his nostrils nearly causing him to heave. He sat on a bare mattress that had seen much better days, he could feel the cold concrete of the floor underneath him through it. A sudden shuffling noise caught his attention causing his heart to pump into overdrive as fear caught him in its grasp.

"Who's there?" He called out to the deceiving empty room. The light bulb in the center of the ceiling hung down by its wires threatening to go out with its flickering warnings. Al brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them burying his face against his legs. His brother came back into his mind along with a question, what would brother do? He brought his head back up to stare straight ahead. His brother would say that there was no such thing's as ghosts and monsters, that they were only a part of Al's imagination. Alphonse straightened out his legs. Edward would say that everything could be explained scientifically, that everything had an explanation. Al stood up with his hands clenched at his sides. His brother would proceed to find what was making the noise and unlike most scientists go in fists barred to beat it up. "Show yourself." Al said his voice sterner and stronger than before. More shuffling was heard to indicate that whatever it was had stood up. He squinted in the poor lighting to make out a figure shorter than him. The figure walked slowly to him Al's eyes widened in the realization that it was a girl. Apparently younger then he was by at least two years. Her long hair hung down in her face dirty and mangled. His eyes scanned down further to her clothes that were ripped in parts and worn out to nearly being thread bare. Her hands were what bothered him however, they were red and raw making his skin crawl.

"Are you Ambra?" Al asked softly. The girl nodded her head quickly in response with out uttering a sound. Al sighed looking at the cloth that now lay on the mattress. "Do you know how I got down here?" Hesitantly she raised her hand as if asking a question in school. "You brought me down here?" Al asked somewhat surprised. Again she nodded her head quickly. Al sighed and looked around again at his surroundings. He could hear someone walking upstairs making him guess that he was in a basement. A soft touch graced his hand causing him to jump making his heart pound again. He glanced to his right to see Ambra standing next him staring up at him hopefully as her fingers lightly touched his hand.

"You've been alone all this time haven't you?" He asked staring into her soft blue eyes that held pain and despair behind them. "Don't worry the state will come back for me and when they do I'll take you with me." Ambra smiled softly as the prospect of escape her eyes widening in dare he guess excitement. Al sighed knowing that until that time came they would have to wait it out no matter what.

X

X

X

X

Edward flung open the door to the house as the servants carried the shopping bags into the house and drove the car into the garage. Catherine shouted to him to be careful as he nearly ran into the glass doors. He ran towards Derik's office his heart pounding with anticipation and his stomach fluttering at the prospect of seeing his brother. Perhaps he was already somewhere in the house or the backyard exploring. Ed ran into the office breathless.

"So what happened? Where's Al?" He asked loudly. Derik looked up his eyes wide in surprise for a moment before a smirk fell upon his lips.

"Why Edward, I didn't even hear you come in." He said. His smiled faltered to quickly for Ed's liking as he sighed. "Sit down there's something I need to tell you." Ed's heart seized in panic as his stomach began to knot. "I looked into finding your brother Edward but you see with adoptions no one can look into a file until the kid is eighteen years old." Ed quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What exactly are you saying?" He asked his throat threatening to choke off his words as it closed tightly.

"I can't find him Edward, they won't tell me where he is. I'm sorry I tried." Derik replied. Ed lowered his gaze to the floor as tears fell onto the carpet and he shook his head.

"She was right I'm never going to see my brother again." He moaned out as a sob burst from his throat causing his entire body to lurch forward. He heard Derik's chair move and felt the man embrace him tightly in his arms.

"Don't talk like that Edward. You'll see your brother again I promise. It may take a while but you'll see son. You'll see."

X

X

X

X

"Who do you think you are boy! Just wait until my husband gets home! You think what I give you is bad just you see." The woman said stalking out of the room. Al stood his ground defiantly watching her amble off into the back of the house and heard a door slam. He turned towards Ambra who cowered behind him frightened.

"Are you alright?" He asked brushing her hair away from her tear stained face. She nodded her head quickly. Al had awoken to the sound of screaming. A scream of pure terror that had nearly made his heart stop. He had ran up the stairs and flung open the door that led into the living room. The woman stood over Ambra swinging wildly and screaming something about taking out the trash. Al had rushed the woman angrily nearly knocking her down in the process. Once her balance had been regained Al became the receiving end of her fury. Blow after blow hit him in the head face and arms but he stood between her and the girl. He had to protect her no matter what. He inspected Ambra's face glad that she suffered little damage.

"Who was she talking about?" Al asked softly. Ambra's eyes went wide fearfully and she shook her head quickly.

"He's scary, so scary." She whispered. Al smirked glad that she had finally spoken but soon put it aside to inquire more.

"Who is he?" Al asked. The front door opened wide. Both children quickly stood up as a man staggered in swaying from side to side.

"Ambra who the hell is this; you bringing boys home or something?!" He shouted angrily. Ambra trembled moving closer to Al.

"I'm Alphonse I live here now…" He said quickly glancing back at Ambra. The man leaned against the wall and stared at him in shock.

"Who the hell do you think you are kid? This is my house and I say who lives here and who doesn't!" He yelled. Al felt a shiver run through his body but stood his ground defiantly. The door to the bedroom banged open and foot falls were heard running towards them.

"Tim he was dropped off by the state yesterday." The woman said walking up to him. The man, Tim, nodded his head.

"So we're getting money for him then huh?" He asked as she handed him a beer. He cracked it open and he drank the can in a few gulps.

"Yeah we are. He's all ours." She said. Al whipped his head to her and stared.

"Not for now. They'll come back for me." He said. Both adults laughed.

"Violet make sure the windows and doors are all locked." Tim said. Ambra whimpered closing her eyes tightly. Al glanced back at her guessing that she knew what lay in store for them.

"They already are, it was too cold out to open any today." She said. Tim smirked.

"Good. Ambra baby, come here to daddy." He said taking off his belt. Ambra hung her head down to her chest and walked over to the man. Al's eyes went wide as he watched the mans pants to fall down as well as his underwear exposing himself to the girl. His mouth dropped as she took his genitalia into her mouth. Al took a step forward reaching out to grab Ambra away from. A hand gripped his arm tightly causing him to fall back. He winced as he fell feeling hands grab his head and shove his face into something warm and wet. He opened his eyes quickly to see the woman sitting in front of him, she held his face in place against her coaxing him to move his tongue around her. Al struggled in an attempt to get away to no avail. He refused to do what she asked even went so far as to bite her. She shrieked loudly when he did so cuffing him in the head causing him to nearly see stars.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"This little bastard bit me!" She shouted standing up angry. Al crawled to the wall and pressed himself up against it. He watched as the man pounded relentlessly into the girl her contorting in pain as she suffered from the administration.

"Oh really?" He asked taking himself out of her and standing up. He walked over to Alphonse and grabbed him by the hair. He shoved his face into the ground kneeling next to him. Before Al knew what hit him next he felt his pants being ripped off of his body. He yelled in protest grasping at them desperately only to have his face shoved into the ground again. A hand lay against his head pinning it there as he laid on his stomach. He felt his rear lifted up and then pain as something went into him. He screamed loudly as tears cascaded down his cheeks. He gripped at the carpet begging him to stop only to have his head ground into the ground even more. Al shut his eyes tightly against the pain that seemed to fill his entire being. He saw images flash in front of him seemingly mocking him of better times. His brother and mother sitting next to him on a summer day as they watched the firefly's move around their yard, playing with Winry after school, studying alchemy with Ed and just talking with his brother about whatever crossed his mind. He felt the man shudder as a moan escaped his throat loudly. He fell against Al's back sweaty and exhausted. He shoved Al away from him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Want that to happen again you queer?" He shouted at Al. Alphonse shook his head quickly. "Then behave and do as your told next time!" He pushed Al back down to the floor roughly. "All set Violet?" He asked. The woman looked up at him and nodded.

"Lets get dressed and get out of here. Leave the babies to cry." Tim said. She nodded again and walked into the backroom. Al laid on the floor tears still falling from his eyes due to the burning pain that wouldn't seem to leave him. The couple came back out dressed and with out another word walked out the door.

X

X

X

X

"Happy birthday Edward!" Was the greeting that fell upon his ears as he entered his house. He smirked embarrassed and shook his head running a hand through his hand. The woman he had long since began to call 'mother' rushed forward to him past his enthusiastic friends to grip him tightly. He turned his head to his friends punching one on the shoulder.  
"I knew you were distracting me. I called it in the car." He said. "Hey man how else could we keep you out besides your dad told us too." One replied. "Yeah, should have known." He replied. His 'father' gripped his hand tightly in a hand shake before giving him a quick but firm hug. "Afraid they were kidnapping you son?" He asked good-heartedly. Ed laughed.  
"Sir if that were the case we wouldn't kidnap him for long." His friend spoke up again. The other stepped forward.  
"Yeah we wouldn't be able to put up with him for that long." The other replied. "Oh thanks." Ed said still laughing. His 'mother' took his hand and led him forward.  
"Alright boys it's cake time." She said leading him past the guests to the three tiered cake. "How am I supposed to blow out all those candles mom?" He asked still laughing.  
"Edward you ask me that every year and every year I say just do your best, so go at it." She replied. Ed smiled widely and took a deep breath.

X

X

X

X

Al took a deep breath as he lay at the bottom of the stairs. He had been pushed, again. He stood up feeling the ache in his muscles from the physical and emotional abuse he endured daily. Above him he heard Ambra screaming and crying. He pulled himself up the stairs quickly to attempt to get to her aid. How many times a day did he fail her? How many times had they cowered together in a corner of a room beaten and crying? He reached for the door to the basement his legs leaden and his head pounding. He turned the knob but nothing happened. She had locked it which meant that he was home. Al kicked at the door and pounded against it with his fist.  
"Open the damn door! Ambra! Open the door!" He shouted shaking at the knob as the skin on his hand gave way before the wood of the door leaving bloody handprints to smear against it. Her screams were ear shattering, what was being done to her? The worst was the unknown; not knowing when they would be fed next, not knowing when their 'parents' would get into one of their moods and decided to slap them around. Al slunk to the stair he was standing on feeling defeated a look of despair on his face that he would never allow either of them to see. His hand still clung to the door knob as tears ran steadily down his face. Was it always like this? Was there ever a time he had been happy and loved? He had thought so once but now he wasn't sure if it had just been a dream from his own subconscious.  
"A wonderful dream…" He muttered sliding down the stairs to sit at the bottom of them and hang his head.

X

X

X

X

Ed sat in the diner dipping a french-fry in some ketchup before popping it in his mouth. No fine cuisine in the world could compare to a cheeseburger plate and fries, he concluded sipping his soda. The wind chimes that hung above the door clinked as it was opened and closed. "What if she finds out?" A young girls voice said softly. "I don't care let that psychotic bitch find out." A boy said roughly. Ed stood up and walked over to the register taking out his wallet flipping through the bills that filled it. "Al you know that she'll punish us." The girl said. "If she finds out we ate something, I'm scared that pretty soon she's going to end up killing us." Ed lifted his head turning it slowly his eyes wide. "Ambra she won't and neither will he. I promise." He replied. The girl looked up at him sadly and shook her head.  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Alphonse." She said sadly. That was all the proof Ed needed. The hair and eyes matched as did the features. "Al, is it really you Al?" Ed asked his voice choking in his throat. Al turned his head in Ed's direction, his eyes scanned him up and down.  
"I know you rich boy?" Al asked standing protectively in front of Ambra. "Alphonse it's me, Edward." Ed replied. Al quirked an eyebrow at him confused.  
"Ed…ward." He said slowly as recognition flashed through his eyes in an instant. "Brother…" He whispered. Ambra looked between both boys. "Your brother?" She asked looking at Ed her eyes wide. "Ambra go and order something…" Al said softly glancing back at her. She nodded timidly and walked towards the other end of the counter. "So you weren't a dream." Ed felt his body tense to the point of pain.  
"A dream..? What do you mean?" Ed asked confused. Al took a step closer to Ed his eyes never leaving his.  
"Life has treated you well, huh? Guess it was luck of the draw." Al said indicating Ed's expensive clothes with a nod of his head. Malice laced his words as he did so causing Ed's heart to pound louder.  
"I take it life hasn't been so kind to you?" He asked. Al smirked and shook his head. "Not really brother…" He answered spitting out the title that he had once used affectionately as a child "What's happened to you Al?" Ed asked looking his brother up and down taking into account his worn clothes and over all gaunt dirty appearance. Al scoffed.  
"You don't want to know." He replied. "Yes I do, no matter what it is Alphonse." Ed stated. "Well what do you want to know about Ed? The beatings or being starved, how about being locked in a garage for weeks on end in the middle of winter or forced to drink ammonia?" He whispered to his brother. Ed didn't falter in his stance.  
"I can help you Al, I will help you Al…" He replied. "Having to sit in a bath of ice water or having to clean with undiluted bleach?" Al continued. "I'll fix it little brother if you give me a chance I swear that I will." "With what your new mommy and daddy's money?" Al asked angrily. "And what about her are you so generous as to help her too?" Ambra walked up behind him a container of food in hand. "Al?" She asked timidly. He shook his head and grasped her by the wrist. "You can't fix what's been done to me Ed and even if you could I wouldn't accept it." He spat out walking back towards the door the girl in tow. Ed ran after him grasping his shoulder.  
"Al we're brothers…" Ed said feeling crushed and defeated. Al slapped his hand away forcefully turning on him.  
"We were brothers…." He said his voice coming out as a low growl pushing the door open forcefully.

X

X

X

X

Al didn't know that Ed had pressed the piece of paper into Ambra's hand quickly as he walked by her at the bus stop. Al had walked away from her for a minute to check the schedule that hung nearby. His back had been turned. It would have been a lie to say that Ed hadn't followed them and pounced at the chance. He opened the door to his car quickly and sprinted over to her placing a finger against his lips to hush her. Ambra had glanced back at Al before turning her head towards Ed. She nodded in understanding. "If you ever need anything please call me." He whispered softly so only the two could hear. He pressed the piece of paper in her hand with his cell phone number. She glanced at it quickly. When she looked up Ed was already pulling away in his car. She nodded her head once shoving the number in her pocket. Hours later she now desperately searched for that number, how could it have fallen out of her pants? Al had yelled for her to run, to lock herself in the back bedroom. She should have memorized it when Al wasn't looking, she should have kept better track of it. She sobbed loudly as she heard something or someone thrown against a wall. A hand desperately ran through her dirty hair pulling at the strands in desperation. One last time she shoved her trembling hand into her pocket digging deeply. She sobbed again as her fingers grasped the paper. She took it out and ran over to the phone that sat on the night stand. She sat between the wall and the bed crying loudly. Her fingers dialed the number quickly her head spinning praying that Edward had meant what he said.

X

X

X

X

Ed's first instinct was to fly out of the house but common sense prevailed and he called the police before running out to his car much to the questioning of his 'mother'. His car sped down the road as he left the wealthy community he had grown up in entering the middle class neighborhood. He turned down a side street and stopped in front of the house that was falling apart. He turned off the car and jumped out pained that all this time his brother had only been fifteen minutes away from him and he had never known. He reached for the door knob shaking it quickly when it didn't budge. "Al! Ambra!" He shouted. He kicked at the door a few times before it splintered opening wide. He ran inside seeing the motionless form of his brother lying on the dirty carpet. Ed cried out and ran to his brother's aid. He shook his shoulders taking into account the trickle of blood that led from his hairline down his pale cheek. "Al! Al answer me!" Ed shouted grasping him to him in an embrace. Ed sobbed into his brother's hair as he listened to his shallow breathing. Al gasped opening his eyes to half mast. "Ed…Ambra…" He said softly. Ed nodded his head taking note how important she was to him laying him back on the ground. Cautiously Edward walked down the dark hallway that ended with the door. Ed tried the knob pushing the door open. He walked in unprepared for what met his eyes. The girl he had met earlier laid on the floor a bloody mess, Ed couldn't tell what had happened to her but knew from her expressionless eyes she had passed on. He looked away guilt and regret washing over his soul in waves. "I'm sorry…" He muttered as he closed the door behind him and walked back to his brother.

X

X

X

X

"Happy birthday Alphonse!" The guests shouted happily as the brothers walked into their house. Al smirked embarrassed shaking his head and casting a glance at his brother. "I knew you were distracting me." He said. Ed shrugged. "It was dad's idea." He said pointing to their 'father'. Al smiled as his 'mother' embraced him tightly. "Come on now boys, time to cut the cake…" She said leading Al by the hand towards the four tiered cake. Ed followed close behind. Al stopped in front of the cake his eyes wide. "How am I supposed to blow out all those candles?" He asked in awe. Ed laughed.  
"That's exactly what I ask every year." He replied. Their 'mother' smiled happily.  
"Just do you're best sweetie." She said. Al nodded as the guests clamored for him to make his wish. He glanced around at the thought, he had everything he wanted. The people who had tortured him were in jail for the rest of their lives and then some. He was loved and well taken care of. He was with his brother. His only regret was he hadn't been able to protect the girl he had grown up with and suffered with. He hadn't been able to keep his promise again. Al shut his eyes as tears welled in his eyes and blew out the candles to the best of his abilities. Claps resounded throughout the large area as the cake was cut. Al took a step back standing next to Ed.  
"So what you wish for Al?" He asked. Al turned to him and smiled.  
"I didn't wish for anything really I made a promise." He replied. Ed quirked an eyebrow as Al raised a hand to dismiss it. Ed shrugged wrapping his arms around Al's shoulder.  
"I'm just glad you're here Al." Ed said. Al clung to his brother as if he were a life line.  
"Me too brother, me too."


End file.
